Over the River and Through the Woods
by leggylover03
Summary: Alex and Walker spend their anniversary in the wilderness.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Over the River, and Through the Woods

Summary: Alex and Walker spend their anniversary in the wilderness

Disclaimer: I do not own them

A/N: Of course it is an AU story.

Chapter 1

Walker and Alex were laughing. Today was their anniversary, and Walker had planned a special night. They were going to drive up to a remote cabin in the mountains near Pipe Creek. Everything was perfect it seemed. The day had started out early, Trivette coming over to help load the truck. Alex had even worn Walker's favorite pair of shorts, the ones that made him smile each time he saw her. Nothing could go wrong, or at least he thought not.

He had arrested Stephen Gardner a week ago. Gardner had sworn revenge, but Walker only smiled as they all did and Gardner was driven away to prison. Sighing, Walker placed his hand on Alex's thigh and smiled over at her. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

Alex blushed, and opened her mouth to say something when she glanced out the window. "We missed our turn back there," she pointed out.

Walker laughed. "See what you do to me. Not a problem, we can turn around and head back up the road."

The road itself was treacherous, winding curves going up the mountain side. More than once Walker had seen Alex grip the seat as they rode.

They were coming up to the turn around point when Alex spoke. "Maybe you should slow down Walker."

Walker laughed, "As you wish," he said, as he put his foot on the brake. Over and over he tapped it, but the truck never slowed. "Hang on Alex, the brakes are out."

Alex's face went ashen immediately, and her white knuckle grip on the seat showed her fear.

The curve was coming up but as Walker went to turn the wheel, the power steering failed. "Hang on!" was all he got out before the truck's right tires went off the road. End over end the truck flipped, finally landing at the bottom of a ravine.

Walker' head was throbbing,but he turned to check on Alex. He stared at the empty seat and felt the bile rise into his throat. Alex wasn't in the truck.

He tried his own seat belt and that is when he found that his arm was broken. Walker wanted to find Alex, he had to, but his head hurt too much. Closing his eyes for a second he slipped into unconsciousness. Anyone driving by would be a miracle on this rarely used road, but for them to see the Dodge Ram at the bottom of the ravine, would be miraculous.

Walker lay inside the truck, broken, and battered. Outside the wheels spun as if they were still on the road, and fifty yards away laid Alex, barely breathing.

A/N: Yes it is short, and yes, I will update next week. 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Over the River, and Through the Woods

Summary: Alex and Walker spend their anniversary in the wilderness

Disclaimer: I do not own them

A/N: Of course it is an AU story.

Chapter 2

Walker heard buzzing, a faint noise in his ears, and awoke to swat at the mosquito buzzing near his face. He was in a daze at first, wondering why he was laying outside in the grass. It took only seconds however; for the pain in both his head and his arm to bring him to the present. As it dawned on him he sat up, scanning around him till his eyes fell on what he sought. "Alex!" he yelled, to the prone figure laying some feet away. Alex didn't move or answer, so Walker stood on shaky legs to get to her.

Stumbling Walker made his way to Alex, falling to his knees beside her. She laid on her side, arms splayed out as if in a defensive gesture. There was blood on her face, and her shirt was ripped on the side. She seemed so still, that Walker hesitated before he placed a hand on her chest. He withdrew his one good arm quickly. The cold reality of Alex's nonbeating heart sent ripples of despair through him. How could he give her CPR, when he only had one good arm? Not caring for his own injuries Walker rolled Alex over, and only then did he see the total mess she was in. Blood oozed from a wound on her leg, and her shirt was covered in blood no doubt from another.

Placing his good arm on her chest, Walker began to compressions. He winced in agony as his broken arm pressed down on her chest, but his fear of losing her outweighed his pain. "Come on Alex, breathe for me," he pleaded, after each compression, and with each one she didn't.

Walker was growing frantic. He knew Alex would be lost to him if she didn't respond to the CPR. Over and over he tried, till he felt the faint beating of her heart and sat down, tears rolling down his face. Most were from the stress, some were from the pains shooting down his broken arm. No matter he thought, Alex was alive, and that was all he cared about. Now all he had to do was figure out how to get them out of the ravine.

The first thing he needed to do was to find out if the radio in the truck was still working. Crawling back over to it Walker made his way inside. The radio was in two pieces, and the rest of the dashboard was caved in, a rock jutting out of where the seat would have been.

Frustrated, and in a fair amount of pain Walker made his way back over to Alex. She was breathing yes, but she had yet to waken. He didn't know if he could bear the sight of her in pain, but he couldn't judge how she was until she did.

As carefully as he could Walker picked Alex up with his good arm. "Alex, please wake up." Alex made no move, nor did she stil other than the slight whimper that escaped her bleeding lip. Not liking the sound of it and knowing he couldn't really carry her far, Walker tried again. "Alex, you have to wake up."

This time Alex started to move, and sat upright quickly, screaming when she did. "Walker, what happened she said, grabbing her head, and her side at the same time."

"We wrecked. The truck and we are at the bottom of the ravine. Do you think you can stand?" Alex grabbed Walker's good hand for leverage and then tried to hoist herself up. Once she gained her feet, she almost tumbled back down. "It is so hard to breathe ... like someone is sitting on my chest."

Walker noticed the sweat beading on her forehead, and knew she was fighting to even stay upright. "Are you injured anywhere else?" Almost as soon as he asked Alex, crumpled back down, holding her ankle.

Walker sat down beside her and took it in his hands, checking it over. "Can you wiggle your toes?" Alex wiggled her toes and Walker smiled. "Such cute toes they are too, and that means your ankle is not broken, just sprained. Wait here and I will get something from the truck to wrap it up."

Alex sat still trying to slow down her breathing. She felt light headed, like she would pass out. "Walker, is there something wrong with your arm?" Alex noticed that he was using his left hand to grab things out of the overturned truck, and Walker was right handed.

Walker made his way back over carrying a few items and a couple of shirts slung over his shoulder. "Nothing major. I think there is a small break in it." Walker started to tear the shirts into pieces, using them to wrap Alex's ankle. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you worry too much, and you know I will be fine." Alex helped Walker place his own arm into a sling he made from one of the shirts. "You know you would make a fine nurse counselor."

"I doubt that Walker, I truly doubt that." Alex began to shiver then, wishing she had not worn shorts, as the night was growing cold. "Is there anyway out of here?"

Walker scanned over the ravine. "I think it is best if we stay here. Trivette will call the cabin, thinking we have arrived. When we don't answer he and CD will come looking for us."

"Walker they will never find us down here. We have to try to climb out of this ravine." Walker looked down, his gaze not meeting Alex's when he spoke. "I don't think I can make it out of here carrying you Alex, and I won't leave you here alone either."

Alex began to cry, silent tears, rolling down her face. "We won't die here will we?"

Walker noticed that Alex's breathing was getting worse, the more she cried. It was now coming in ragged breaths in between hiccupped sobs. "Alex, don't worry. We will get out of here, I promise." He wrapped his good arm around her, hoping to give her a bit of heat. He let himself relax, slowly drifting in and out of sleep. He didn't feel Alex move away from him, and a good thing too, as he would have been worried.

Alex knew they wouldn't survive outside in the cold without some form of heat. She also knew that there were matches inside the truck if she could only get to them. Slowly she lowered Walker's head down onto the grass underneath. She tried to stand, but instantly regretted that decision. She knew she had to balance her weight on one foot if she was going to be able to get there.

Slowly she began walking to the truck, dragging her injured foot behind her. It was only a few yards away, but to her it felt like an eternity till she got to it, and she leaned against the truck to catch her breath. She took several deep breaths, wincing with each one. Alex went to bend over to crawl into the truck when she felt the sharp pain in her chest. The world turned black for a few seconds, and she stayed still till it righted itself.

Her head was pounding, her chest on fire, but Alex gritted her teeth and crawled through the broken window. Glass crunched beneath her, several pieces cutting her hands as she searched. Again she felt the tightness in her chest, and almost turned away from her search when she spotted the matches. Alex grabbed up both packs, putting them in her pocket, and then made her way back out of the truck.

The small trek back to Walker hurt worse than the trip to the truck. Her ankle was throbbing, and all she wished for was a few aspirins to numb the ache in her head and chest. She crawled the last few feet, her legs no longer supporting her. When she got to Walker's side she found him still asleep, or at least she hoped he was asleep. Alex had never been the outdoor type. Sure she knew how to ride horses, but that had been the extent of her outdoor adventures.

She carefully took out the matches and struck one. Only then did she realize she had no wood. Making herself sit up again, she grabbed a few branches from around her and made a pile. Striking another match she waited to see the wood ignite. Relief washed over her. They would be warm now, and the fire would hopefully scare whatever creature came near. Alex was spent. She wondered what could cause her chest to hurt like it did. The last thing she remembered from the wreck was hitting the dashboard, and then feeling herself being flung from the truck.

Her head was spinning now and she found it hard to catch her breath. It would be so easy to just fall into the darkness, and she was too weak to fight it anymore. Closing her eyes Alex went to sleep, hoping that they would both see the next morning.

A/N: See you sometime this week! 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Over the River, and Through the Woods

Summary: Alex and Walker spend their anniversary in the wilderness

Disclaimer: I do not own them

A/N: Of course it is an AU story.

Chapter 3

Walker woke up feeling like someone or something had beaten him while he slept. His eyes opened mere slits against the harsh sunlight, and he wondered why he had fallen asleep outside. Why wasn't he inside the house with Alex? It then dawned on him and the stabbing pains in his arm brought him around to full awareness. His first thoughts were Alex, and yet he was disoriented a minute and couldn't figure out where he was much less her.

He glanced to the side and saw his truck overturned, the windows broken, the luggage slung from the back of it. His mind began replaying the previous days events, and he started yelling for Alex.

"Walker I am right here," Alex yelled back though it came out more like a hoarse whisper. Walker got to his feet, swaying a bit as he walked. Alex on the other hand didn't move. She had finally gotten warm somewhere near dawn and didn't cherish moving at all. "Alex, are you all right?" Walker questioned once he sat down beside her.

"I've felt better," Alex, whispered.

Walker looked around at the fire and couldn't remember making it. "How did you make this?" he asked pointing to the fire which still burned slightly. Alex sat up, regretting it instantly, as her chest burned with intensity. "I am not always ignoring what you say, plus I brought matches just in case." Walker smiled, thinking of how ingenious Alex was to be prepared.

He glanced around, seeing the long way back up to the road. It had to be more than 100 feet up, if he was judging it right, and the incline was sharp. "Well, we have two choices here. We can try to make it back up to the road that way, and see if we can flag down someone, or we can walk through the ravine and try to find another way out of here."

Alex stared at the steep incline and felt her ankle throb as if telling her she could not even think about that way out. "Walker, how about we see if we can find another way out?"

Walker and Alex rounded up a couple of backpacks filled with what he thought they would need. Walker had one canteen, and they took extra clothes in case the nights grew colder. "I am afraid we only have 3 matches left."

"Who needs matches?" Walker said trying to hoist the bag up on his shoulders, but grimacing each time he lifted his arm.

Alex came over and placed a makeshift sling around his neck. It was really two of her scarves tied together and another used to put his arm in, but Walker smiled. "Now I have the prettiest wife, and the prettiest sling."

Alex hit him playfully. "You just be glad I was a very good pretend nurse as a kid. My cousin spent a whole week learning to get his first aid badge in Boy Scouts."

"Well, it seems you were a very observant patient. Come on, the further we can make it today, the better. Maybe we won't have to walk far before we find someone."

Walker took off in front, but it didn't take him long to notice Alex was limping a bit. "Is your leg bothering you a lot? We could slow down a bit."

Alex didn't want to admit that her leg wasn't the only thing hurting. With each intake of breath it sent a burning fire through her chest. She knew she probably had cracked a few ribs, just like the time when she had been on her horse and gotten thrown. Her ankle throbbed, but only if she put her full weight on it, and she would kiss the very person who gave her something to ease off her pounding head.

Alex knew another thing too. She knew if Walker found out just how much pain she was in he would try to go for help on his own. No matter how brave Alex wanted to appear, she knew she would be scared out of her wits being left alone. Seeing Walker with his broken arm, still managing, she took another breath and gritted her teeth. "I'll be fine Walker. I just need to get away from all these rocks I think."

Walker came to where she was standing and offered his hand to her. "Its not much further till we get to open land."

Two hours later they hadn't found anyone or anything resembling humanity. Alex was now wheezing, the very intake of each breath making her dizzy. She wanted to sit down, she wanted to lay down actually, but there was no shelter here. As she looked from left to right there was nothing but underbrush and a few small trees. Alex, hadn't noticed but Walker had stopped, and she ran right into the back of him.

This caused Alex to stumble, falling to her knees and twisting her ankle even further. She tried to bite back the small scream, but she couldn't and Walker knelt down beside her. "Does it hurt a lot?" Alex didn't want to speak, but her tears betrayed the brave front she was trying to put on.

"We will rest here for the night." Walker starting trying to get his own backpack off his shoulders, and finally had to just let it fall off.

"Walker, we can't stay here. There isn't any shelter." Walker looked around. "I see your point. Do you think you can make it over to that small set of shrubs?" Alex shook her head that she could, and with Walker's help, hobbled over. She was glad to sit down again, and took her boot off. Underneath it her ankle looked swollen. She didn't want to cry in front of Walker. She was tired of seeming so helpless when people like Sydney seemed so strong. Trying to calm her breathing, she hoped the pain in her chest would go away, now that they had stopped for the night.

Alex waited for Walker to return, as he had said he wouldn't be but just a few minutes. It had now been over an hour, and she was getting scared, not too mention cold. Shivering she pulled her hands inside her sleeves, when she heard a sound coming from off in the distance. Alex, didn't know whether it was Walker or not, and her heart began to beat faster and faster. "Walker?" she called out, and sighed with relief when he came into sight. "You have been gone so long. I was worried."

In his hands Walker had a couple of large branches. His one arm ached, but the sling kept it somewhat stable. He knew he didn't look forward to the cast he was sure to get once they got out of here. "What are you planning on doing with those?" Alex asked.

"Just watch and see." Walker took the branches and intertwined them into the shrubs. The taller branches were up high enough to block out some of the wind, and lower ones blocking in the fire that Walker had started. "Walker you are amazing."

"Nothing you can't learn from any old Indian." Alex smiled, now feeling a bit warmer, since the fire was going. All she really wanted to do was sleep. She was exhausted. She could barely hold her eyes open anymore, but she couldn't fall asleep sitting up no matter how hard she tried. "Why don't you get some rest Alex," Walker whispered.

Alex grimaced. "I can't fall asleep sitting up." Walker watched as Alex tried to get comfortable, and that is when he noticed her holding her chest. "Are you hurt?"

Alex grew still as could be. If Walker knew she was hurt he would stop at nothing to get help. "My chest hurts a bit, that's all. Nothing to worry about Walker really." Alex tried to steady her breathing out, hoping to placate Walker for now.

"Are you sure? What if you broke a rib Alex? What if you have internal injuries?"

"Walker I will be fine. I just wish we could lay down and get some rest. You don't look so good either. Isn't your arm hurting you, your head?"

"No fair changing the subject Alex. Come over here." Alex scooted closer to Walker, and watched as he pulled not one but two small blankets out of the backpack. He put one on the ground and took the other and motioned Alex closer. "Get some sleep and I will keep an eye out."

Alex laid down, glad to finally be resting. Laying down seemed to take some of the pressure off her chest, but her headache wouldn't go away. It was like a hundred little men inside her head with tiny hammers, pounding away. She closed her eyes, and felt the other blanket being draped across her. Even though she was tired though, she couldn't sleep without feeling the comfort of Walker beside her. Holding out her hand, she hoped he would take it.

It wasn't but a second or two till Walker moved closer to her, his hand now in hers. He laid down beside her, but kept his eyes open. His gun was safely tucked in his holster, and he was keeping vigil over what was his most precious thing in life.

A/N: See you in about a week. 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Over the River, and Through the Woods

Summary: Alex and Walker spend their anniversary in the wilderness

Disclaimer: I do not own them

A/N: Of course it is an AU story.

Chapter 4

The morning sun was unforgiving at best. The harsh light was the first thing that assaulted Walker when he opened his eyes, the second was that Alex was staring at him already awake. Moving just a bit to stand Walker saw that the fire was gone, and the morning chill had started to settle in.

"We better get moving. It won't be long before the sun is making us wish for a bit of shade."

Alex nodded but she didn't say anything, and that put Walker on alert right away. "Alex, what's wrong?" She still didn't answer him, but more or less just shrugged off that she was fine. Walker however was no fool and he could tell that Alex was keeping something from him. He had noticed Alex was limping a bit more, and that her usual rosy cheeks were now quite pale.

Alex hoisted up the backpack, and grabbed the blankets, gritting her teeth against the pain. She was in more pain than she could ever remember being in, but she wouldn't tell Walker, not this time. She wanted to prove to him that she could make it, just like all those strong women Rangers that she saw day after day. She halted for a few seconds more to catch her breath, before following Walker. She knew she would have to tell him eventually, but her plan was to wait till they found somewhere safe. He was hurt and she wasn't going to add to his burden.

Three hours they walked and finally the tree line could be seen. "It should be just through those trees and we should come up on the cabin."

Alex shook her head. "Walker just past those trees is the road, but I thought the cabin was two or three miles up the road from even there."

"It is, but we've made it this far. I don't think a few more miles will stand in our way." Alex was staring at Walker like he had grown another head.

Walker came back to stand beside her, putting his good arm around her. "I know you are putting on a brave front for me Alex, but you don't have to. You are already the strongest woman I know of."

Alex was shocked. She thought she had hid her pain well, but obviously she was wrong. "How did you know?"

"What do you mean? How do you think I am strong?"

Walker kissed her lightly on the lips. "You put up with me don't you? I can't think of any other woman that would do that."

Alex smiled then. "Come on. Maybe we can make it." They both took off walking towards the tree line ready for a break from the noonday sun. Where the morning had been a bit chilly, now the sun was nothing if not boiling. Sweat drenched every inch of Alex's shirt, and she wished she could just take a break. It wasn't until she started wheezing that Walker turned around. "Alex? Are you all right?"

Alex couldn't catch her breath enough to answer right away. The pain it was so intense like someone was sitting on her chest. In, out, in out, she practiced taking the breaths, hoping to ease off some of the sharper pains. Walker came over and had her to sit down. "You can't stand on one leg forever you know. Someone might mistake you for one of those flamingos in Florida."

Alex hadn't even noticed that she had been giving her bad ankle a rest, and sat down grateful for the small break. Walker was now staring at her, his eyes filled with concern. "I could go on ahead and come back with help Alex. There is no need for you to keep going when you are hurt."

Panic filled every fiber of Alex's being. "You are not leaving me here. Don't you remember last time? You left me in the truck, and was going to run into the hospital and get the wheelchair. They stole the truck! I was so scared I couldn't even move."

Walker did remember what had happened. Alex had fallen off her horse and broken her leg. He had taken her to the hospital promising to return in a second with the wheelchair, but vandals had stolen his truck that he had left running. Alex had been captive for three days before they managed to free her, and she was still a bit leery. "Fine, we will rest and eat something and then try to go on."

This seemed to pacify Alex and she pulled the fruit from her backpack. She was glad she had thought ahead to grab a couple of apples at the last gas stop they had made. Her jaw hurt, to chew but Alex didn't care as hunger took over and she devoured the apple in only a couple of minutes. After a few sips from the canteen she was done. "Do you think you are ready to go on ahead?" Walker asked.

"Will we make it to the cabin by tonight? I don't want to spend another night outside."

Walker looked over to the trees and then sat quietly for a second. "I think if we cut across to the west a bit we can make it to the cabin right before nightfall."

Alex stood up then, taking a second to get her bearings. "Let's go then." Walker came around to help her, but she shook her head. "I can make it."

"Are you sure?" Walked questioned.

"I promise I will let you know if not." When Walker raised an eyebrow, Alex huffed. "Fine, if you think I need help then by all means be a gentleman and come and help me."

Walker and Alex made it to the tree line in just over two hours, and Alex was regretting her stubbornness. Her chest burned fiercely, making her wish to just lay down and pray for death. Her ankle was throbbing but she had managed to shift the weight off it most of the time, and her headache was now nothing more than something she had become used to. "Walker, don't you want to rest? I know your arm is broken, and I should probably refashion the sling."

Walker knew a broken arm was trivial compared to some of the injuries he's in his career. He also knew that Alex was now panting as if she couldn't catch her breath. "Yeah, I think I need to take a break," he said, watching as Alex's face had a look of relief wash over it.

They only sat for a minute before a howl was heard off in the distance. "What was that?" Alex asked, worry etching her features.

Walker listened as another howl returned the first. "Unless I am wrong those are wolves. We best get moving." Alex got her feet, and followed Walker. Alex could tell that Walker's pace was faster, and she knew that could not be good. She was so worried she hadn't even noticed when the road came into view. "We made it." she said, happy to be close to the cabin. Her smile was short lived however when Walker's face turned ashen.

"Alex run!" he said, taking her hand in his. The wolves they had heard before were now only a few hundred yards behind them and they were catching up. Walker knew he had two bullets left in his gun, but there would surely be more than that in the pack. Their only chance was to outrun the wolves and that was a slim chance at best. If they were attacked he knew to curl into a ball and pretend he was dead.

Alex was trying to run, the pain now becoming a second thought to the fight to get away. She ran as fast as she could, but that wasn't fast enough to catch Walker. Several times he had turned around to get her, but the last she had motioned him on. "Go, run ahead and unlock the door!" she yelled as they could now see the cabin in sight.

Walker didn't want to leave her, but he also didn't want for them to get to the door and not make it inside because it was locked. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him, and pulled the key from underneath the mat. Once the door was open he started running back for Alex, who wasn't that far behind him. He could see her on the path to the cabin, but he could also see the wolves nipping at her heels.

Putting on an extra burst of speed Walker was almost to her when the first wolf jumped on Alex's back, knocking her to the ground. After that it was like slow motion as Walker ran towards her. The wolves converged on Alex, each one trying to tear away at her. Alex's screams filled his ears, as she tried to fight back, but it was useless, as the wolves continued their frenzy to get a kill.

Alex couldn't breathe anymore, she couldn't think anymore, all she hoped for was a swift death. Blood gushed from the numerous bite marks, and she had curled into a ball hoping to keep them from ripping out her throat. The last thing Alex heard were the gunshots, and one of the wolves fell on top of her dead, the rest scattering away. Was this how she was supposed to die? She wondered this as the last rays of light disappeared as she closed her eyes. She didn't hear Walker calling to her, she didn't hear anything at all except the blissful silence of a fast approaching death.

A/N: See you next week. 


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Over the River, and Through the Woods

Summary: Alex and Walker spend their anniversary in the wilderness

Disclaimer: I do not own them

A/N: Of course it is an AU story.

Chapter 5

Walker ran as fast as his legs could carry him back to where Alex laid. He knew that he only had two bullets left in is gun, the other clip, somewhere along the side of the road where they flipped. He had hoped that the first shot would scare the others away, and it had but the damage had been done already. Alex ... was she still alive? Walker didn't want to know.

As he got closer he couldn't see her breathing and his own breath hitched, tears forming in his eyes. She couldn't be dead. He refused to believe it. When he finally reached her side he was horrified. Her arms that she had tried to protect herself with were covered in bite marks, some down to the bone, some jagged and bleeding. Her legs were much the same. The only thing that seemed safe was her face which was tucked underneath her. Walker's hands were shaking as he leaned in to check her pulse, and when his hand reached her neck he found none. Panic set in as Walker knew he had precious little time to save her.

He rolled her on her back, staring at the blood pooling next to her from the gashes, but then he was snapped away from the horror before him. Growls ... and they were near by. The wolves had tasted blood and would not be satisfied now until they reclaimed their kill. Grabbing Alex with his one free hand, Walker hoisted her up over his shoulder. He didn't feel the broken arm that had been cradled in the sling, nor the pounding in his head from only an hour ago, now all he felt was the lifeless form of his wife.

It wasn't but a couple more feet and Walker could hear the wolves coming again for what he had taken from them. He wanted to get inside, for then they would be safe at least from them. He kicked open the door, carefully laying Alex down on the floor as he slammed the door shut with his foot, locking it, as the first sound of the wolves hit the porch.

Alex still wasn't breathing, but each time he pressed on her chest, he could feel the ribs beneath his hands shifting slightly. He knew then that they were broken, and that only caused his heart to beat a bit faster. Over and over he tried to breathe life back into Alex, and after the fourth time, the tears he had been holding back started to flow. "Alex, fight it! You can't have lived through so much to leave me now."

Walker resumed CPR hoping that she would come to, and after five more minutes he heard the faintest intake of air. "That's it Alex, take a breath." He waited and watched as her chest rose and fell, telling him she would live. He then looked at the mangled gashes on her arms and legs and wondered if he had just saved her to only have her die from infection.

The cabin was remote, far off into the woods so that one could enjoy themselves without having to worry about the noise and confusion of big city life. This had been a blessing when he had made their plans, but now it could mean the difference between life and death. Would Trivette and CD think something was wrong when they did not arrive back in two days? Would they send someone looking for them, and would it be in time?

Thousands of things ran through Walker's mind as he searched the bathroom for anything to pour on the wounds. The only thing he found was a single bottle of rubbing alcohol and he hoped that would be enough. After making his way back to where he had left Alex, he carefully picked her up the best he could and put her down on the couch. His own arm was aching but he felt none of the pain right now, focusing all his attention on Alex.

He stared down at the shirt Alex had bought for the trip. She had been so proud of it, showing it off as she tried it on, twirling in front of him. It now was tattered, pieces of it missing, other pieces embedded into the cuts on her arms. Slowly he took it off, tossing it to the floor, and pulled the bottle of alcohol over to him from the table. He didn't want to simply pour it on her, but he knew the wounds needed to be cleaned.

Knowing no other way, Walker tipped the bottle over one of the more gruesome gashes in her arm. The reaction was instantaneous. Alex sat straight up on the couch, her screams piercing the room. Walker wanted nothing more than to hold her tight against him, to make all of this vanish, but he also knew he had to clean the wounds.

For the next ten minutes Alex's screams were all Walker heard until they grew to hoarse whimpers, begging and pleading with him to make the pain go away. The silence that followed her losing consciousness was a relief, as Walker didn't think he could stand a moment more knowing he was the one causing her the pain.

Once the last cut was cleaned, he pulled Alex close to him, forgetting all of his own pain. He laid his head atop hers, and closed his eyes. Sleep was something he could not afford tonight, but he wanted to close his eyes and picture the perfect night he had planned. Those images were only in his head though as each time he opened his eyes all he saw was Alex, his Alex, and wishing he could stop her pain.

Slowly his eyes drifted shut, praying he could sleep for a minute or two as his body was aching, his mind whirling, when all it wanted was the blank void of sleep. Just as he drifted off he felt Alex stir beneath him. It began as soft whimpering, and then turned to pleads. Tears coursed down her face, and he kissed each one telling her how sorry he was. Nothing would erase the pain, nothing would turn back the hands of time to make this any better. Shifting Alex in his arms he did all he could do, he held her till her tears stopped flowing and she fell back to sleep, missing his own tears of frustration. Tomorrow he hoped someone came looking for him when they didn't show up at CD's, tomorrow he hoped to stitch up Alex's wounds if he could find some needle and thread, but for now he closed his eyes again, and hoped that she would not waken again until morning, his heart couldn't take the tears in her eyes again. 


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Over the River, and Through the Woods

Summary: Alex and Walker spend their anniversary in the wilderness

Disclaimer: I do not own them

A/N: Of course it is an AU story.

Chapter 6

The morning sun did little to lift the spirits inside the cabin. Inside the cabin they were safe from the wolves, but they were also cut off from any help. No phones, no radios, only the occasional sound of scratching at the door. Walker stared down at Alex who still slept, whether from complete exhaustion or from the pain she must have he didn't know. Standing up he stared out the window. There didn't appear to be anything outside but as his hand turned the knob of the door, he saw the wolves approaching from the woods, again trying to get inside and finish the job.

Frustrated now he closed the door again, and went to make some coffee for it was sure to be a long day. Taking is cup he sat down, and found is eyes searched out Alex immediately. She lay curled into a ball, the same protective ball that had probably saved her life. Her hair that was always a joy to run his fingers through lay limply, soaked in sweat. Her eyes that he stared into during moments of both passion and fun were closed. How had it all come to this? How had their special weekend turned into one of terror?

Walker's eyes glazed over and he recalled the moment he had decided on this vacation of sorts. He had woken early, getting up and feeding the horses and making coffee. When Alex hadn't woken right away he had wandered back into the room to find her gazing out the window. "Something you would like to share?" he said, taking a seat beside her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Alex turned to him, her smile bringing a sigh to escape his lips. "Just remembering," she said, pulling him closer to him. There was silence that followed and after a few minutes it became unnerving. Alex didn't speak, and Walker was beginning to worry. "What are you thinking?"

Alex sat for a second or two longer before she turned to face him. "I was just remembering the scared little girl you found. The one you showed that it was okay to open up, okay to be myself."

"You have always been yourself Alex. What are you trying to say?"

Alex smiled, knowing Walker didn't really understand. She could tell he didn't by the look on his face. "I mean the one who dared not stare into your eyes. The one that trembled beneath each touch. You tore down the wall I had put up to protect myself. Piece by piece it fell as you showed me another side of you. You made it possible to bare my very soul to you, and you took it and held on. Walker I couldn't be the person I am today without you. You made me strong, you made me whole."

Walker was at a loss for words, his throat constricted. All his life he had been a loner until he had met Alex. She had made him open up the part of himself he kept closed off from everyone else, and he had taken the chance and showed her that side. He went all in, giving her all that he was, withholding nothing, baring his soul as well, and she had accepted him. All the years of not knowing where he belonged, what was his purpose melted away in her gaze. This was what he wanted. This is what he woke up for each morning. Every devious smile, every innocent look that turned his heart inside out. All of this was what made him who he was, and now she needed him most of all and there was nothing he could do.

Blinking back the few tears that had dared to fall, Walker saw Alex stir. She moaned and Walker put his coffee down, kneeling beside the couch. "Alex, can you sit up?" With a lot of effort and a few gasps Alex was sitting up, but her head pounded. "Take these," Walker offered the two aspirins in his hand. "They were all I could find."

Alex took the aspirin gladly along with the glass of water, sipping it slowly as not to upset her already queasy stomach. When she sat the glass down she asked what Walker didn't want to answer. "Is there a way out of here?"

Walker shook his head. "I am afraid we are stuck here, but don't worry. I am sure CD and Trivette will come looking for us soon."

Alex shook her head no, though she wished instantly she hadn't. "They were going fishing this weekend. If Gage and Sydney don't miss us then we may be here for days." Walker smiled then, the first real smile since the start of this trip.

"We have nothing to worry about then. Sydney hasn't gone for more than a day at most without calling you to go out somewhere. When she realizes we haven't made it home they will come looking for us. You just have to hold on till then. Can you do that?"

Alex wanted to tell him yes, but she also knew that her body ached with every movement. She wanted to give into the pain and just rest, but she was a fighter, Walker had taught her that much. "As long as you are here I can try."

Walker sat down beside her on the couch, her head resting on his chest as he cradled her in his arms. Alex felt safe there, felt as if nothing could harm her as long as Walker was there to protect her. Her eyes closed again but this time she didn't want to follow the light that still begged for her to come.

At the ranch ...

"Sydney this is insane. Walker will kill us for messing up his vacation. He said he and Alex wanted time alone, not alone plus us barging in."

Sydney ignored Gage as she made her way to the front porch. "They should have been back by now. Alex has court in the morning, and Walker is supposed to be at work now."

"So they got a little caught up and lost track of time. Can you blame them? I mean it is their anniversary."

Sydney stopped turning around before she got to the door. "When have you ever known Walker to not show up for work?" Gage realized just how right she was, and suddenly the hair on the back of his neck stood up. Pushing past Sydney he grabbed the door knob and turned and found it unlocked.

Shock crossed his face first and then worry. Walker was nothing if not constantly vigilant, and when he opened the door and found the house turned upside down he knew that Walker and Alex were in trouble and they should find them quick.

A/N: The next chapter will be Saturday. 


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Over the River, and Through the Woods

Summary: Alex and Walker spend their anniversary in the wilderness

Disclaimer: I do not own them

A/N: Of course it is an AU story.

Chapter 7

Stephen Gardner looked over the edge of the road, a wicked smile crossing his face. "Go down there and make sure they are dead," he called to one of the men standing nearby. "I don't want any traces of them." Gardner was supposed to be in jail, not to get out for a very long time, but the bus to the state prison had never made it.

An hour later he heard voices over the walkie talkie. "They aren't here!"

"What?" he said, not believing that both hadn't perished in the wreck."

"There is a trail that leads away from the wreck," the next message said. Gardner was shocked and very pissed off. Cordell Walker and his wife had brought him nothing but grief, and aggravation. His entire empire had been cut off from its suppliers, and he was going to go broke if he didn't fix the problem. Once he got to the bottom of the ravine he saw the remains of the campfire, and a plan set itself into motion. "Get the supplies, I believe we have a small hike ahead of us."

Inside the cabin Alex moaned again. The gashes were now red and inflamed. They needed to be treated but all he had was the alcohol, and that was gone now. He had to take Alex's mind off the pain, but how? "Alex," he called to her, lifting her up so that he could put her head in his lap. Alex flinched and cried out from the mere action of it, but settled into trembles of pain once he was there.

Immediately his hand began to stroke her hair, hoping to send some comfort to her. "Alex, tell me a story."

Alex turned her head so that she was now staring up at Walker. "What? Walker, I don't know any stories. I can't.."

Walker saw the fear in her eyes, the fear that the pain would become to much for her, and he swiped away at the single tear that ran down her face. "I'll tell you a story then." Alex couldn't believe Walker was going to tell her a story, not Cordell Walker the infamous Texas Ranger. Not the one who most thought was a machine rather than a man. He had faced down criminals that no on else dared to, and always came back to her. This was a side of Walker that he didn't often share. Trying to calm her breathing she gazed up into his eyes and saw nothing but compassion there, and she waited for him to begin.

"The first time you accepted my invitation to enter my bed I was scared to death. I had only ever ben a rough and callous man Alex. I knew nothing of gentleness, nothing other than the Ranger I was trained to be." At the opening of Alex's mouth to protest Walker shushed her. "Yes, Ellen to saw that side of me, but only briefly and her death changed me forever. I didn't think I could open that side of myself again, the wall to keep the pain out was firmly in place."

Alex went to shift in his arms and a small whimper escaped though she tried to hide it. Walker could see her straining to keep to look of agony from her features, but she was failing miserably. He again began to stroke her hair, and ran his hand across her face, circling her lips. "As I was saying," he began again. "You walked in there and seemed so pure, so innocent, and I was lost in your beauty. My first instinct was to ravage you, but something stopped me."

"What?" came the whispered reply from Alex.

"I saw fear in your eyes. Not fear that I would hurt you, I don't think but some kind of fear. When you laid down beside me I was torn. I wanted to caress you and be gentle, and another part of me wanted to ravage you like some kind of animal. I was going to Alex, but one look into your eyes and I found myself unable to. You were giving yourself to me, trusting me, and I couldn't break that trust."

Small tears were now forming in his eyes as he spoke, and Walker stopped long enough to gather his thoughts. "You and what you wanted meant more to me than what I wanted. Yes, I wanted to please you, but more than that I wanted you to trust me, and you did. I was gentle with you Alex, because that is who you are, someone gentle, someone who I want to spend a lifetime showing how much I care."

Alex was now crying, soft tears slipping down her face, and Walker took his hand from her hair to wipe them away. "I will never hurt you Alex, I love you too much. Without you I am incomplete, just a shell."

Walker continued to caress Alex until she fell back to sleep and then he got up to go shower, hoping it would refresh him enough to sleep himself. He took his clothes off and found another pair in the drawer. His arm was useless, but he carefully managed to pull his shirt off, and once the water hit him he felt some of the tenseness in his muscles float away. He would get Alex out of here. Surely someone was looking for him by now, and by sundown they would be able to get Alex to a hospital. 

Carefully he pulled the fresh jeans on, and then the tee shirt over his head. The socks were a bit harder, and he was very glad he wore boots, as he didn't think he could have tied shoes. After taking the dirty clothes and placing them back into the bathroom he decided he would fix them both some lunch, and see if he could get Alex to eat. He was about to open the door when he heard noises. It sounded like someone shuffling around outside.

Gardner had tracked Walker and Alex to the house, and was just about to open the door, his many men behind him when he heard growling. He turned the knob to the door, and dared to look behind him just as the wolf attacked one of his men. That provoked him to get inside faster, as one by one more wolves came out of the forest.

Once he was inside he came face to face with Cordell Walker, but he had the advantage, he was armed, and Walker wasn't. A small smile came over his face as he stared down at Alex Cahill Walker lying on the couch, obviously worse for the wear from the wreck and he assumed the wolves. "Well, we meet again Ranger Walker," he said rushing to Alex, and grabbing her by the same hair Walker had been stroking minutes earlier. "I would step back if I were you," he said pointing the gun at Walker, as he was poised to grab Gardner.

Walker was torn, he wanted to kill Gardner and knew he could with his bare hands, but could he insure that Alex would not be harmed in the process. Rage was building,a rage that he hadn't ever known.

Gardner stared down at the battered body of Alex, and a smile came over his face as he saw her. Even like this she was an appealing woman, a body most women worked for years to achieve. He grabbed her face turning it so that she had to look at him, and that is when Walker saw it, the fear, the fear he had seen once before, and all his earlier inhibitions were gone. He was going to kill Stephen Gardner.

Alex went to scream, but Gardner's hand was over her mouth instantly, a smile playing across his face. "Yes, I know you want to yell how much you want me, but you must wait my dear. It wouldn't be fair to your husband here if he couldn't see just how much you desire to be with me." Gardner motioned for his men to tie him up, and he returned his gaze back to Alex who was now trying to scoot away.

"No!" she yelled, as his hands came to rest on her chest. Her breathing became frenzied, her face showing the fear she felt. "Please no," she begged, and yet she knew it didn't matter to Gardner. She couldn't get away, and now Walker couldn't help her.

Walker pulled at the ropes tying him up. He had to get to Alex. The first scream resonated in his ears and while Walker struggled with his ropes, a truck pulled up outside. Sydney and Gage stepped from the truck, guns drawn. They instantly knew that something wrong, and the growls behind them alerted them to the first problem, the scream from inside the second. The first wolf launched at Gage, just as Gardner launched himself onto Alex. Shots were fired, and someone or something fell dead, as more screams filled the air.

A/N: See you Thursday for the next chapter! 


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Over the River, and Through the Woods

Summary: Alex and Walker spend their anniversary in the wilderness

Disclaimer: I do not own them

A/N: Of course it is an AU story.

Chapter 8

Alex struggled even though she shouldn't as each wound came open, spilling from it blood. The blood didn't seem to bother Gardner though. His hands reached up and ran themselves through her hair, pulling it back as his lips ran across hers.

Walker heard the shots outside and knew that someone was here, he just hoped it was not more of Gardner's men. He felt so helpless, and it was not a feeling he enjoyed or had ever experienced. If he admitted it to himself he was scared.

Outside the cabin Gage felt the claws of the wolf sink into his shoulder, but then it fell dead at his feet. His gun had slipped from his hand, but Sydney was ready as another came from the woods towards them. Her aim was perfect, her concentration solidly on the wolf who was about to pounce. She was so determined that she did not hear the one coming up behind her.

Gage saw however and his eyes grew wide, knowing he had but mere seconds to pick up his own gun and fire. As if in one fluid moment, his gun was in his hand, and he rolled to the left firing. He hoped his shot would ring true and when he looked he saw Sydney standing there a trace of blood on her side. True, the wolf was dead but the bullet must have grazed her before killing it. It all seemed to happen in slow motion.

Gage went to help the now stunned Sydney to her feet as she had fallen to her knees, just as the door opened and Gardner's men stepped from the cabin. "We would like to thank you for removing the obstacles. Now Mr. Gardner will have no problem leaving once we are done here."

Gage didn't know Stephen Gardner, he had been on vacation during the trial and had missed hearing the cruel things the man had done, driving the judge to announce the life sentence. Sydney on the other hand had been there, hearing each and every crime, the pictures, the photos of his victims, and she shuddered as Gage helped her up. Her side was bleeding, but it was not a serious wound at all, so she sucked in her breath and stood, following Gardner's men inside.

Walker tried to yell for Gage and Sydney but during the scuffle he had been gagged to keep from alerting the others. Alex however was able to scream and she did over and over as Gardner's hands found themselves running up and down her thighs.

Gage rushed inside, "Alex!" he yelled, seeing the man on top of her, but he was quickly grabbed from behind.

"As you see you have interrupted a bit of business." Gage struggled as he too was tied up, but when he dared to look over at Walker he could see the tell signs of dried tear stains on his face. What could provoke Cordell Walker to tears? Just what had this man done to Alex?

Now that Gage was properly bound Gardner stood up, his hand still holding Alex down beneath him. "As you have interrupted me I should kill you outright," he said to Gage. "But, seeing as you have brought me a raven-haired beauty such as this, I will hold off." He motioned for them to drag Sydney over to where he stood, and he ran his hand down her face. She flinched away, and he smiled. "All in due time my dear. You shall have your turn, that I promise."

A fire was sparked inside Sydney and she kicked Gardner, sending him crashing back onto the couch before she was grabbed and held. Gardner got to his feet quickly and the blow from the slap across her face did little to sate Sydney's rage. "You shall pay for that. I shall break you like I did my horse."

Sydney's eyes spoke of some unseen horror. She blinked back the tears, holding onto the small bit of courage that she had. She couldn't, no she wouldn't be a victim again.

Gardner returned his attention back to Alex, who was now curled in a ball, her whole body shaking as she sobbed. "Ranger Walker, your wife does not seem to be very willing towards my advances." Walker's face showed nothing but pure hatred, noting but the strong desire to kill the man in front of him. A gun was held to his head, as he watched Gardner again kneel down in front of Alex, his mouth covering hers in a kiss. He sat forward as much as he could, hoping he could somehow break free from the ropes to make this man pay for touching Alex.

Gage too was horrified. He had known Alex as something like a big sister, a friend, and he couldn't stand to watch what this man was doing to her. If only he hadn't dropped his gun outside when they grabbed them, if only Sydney had hers. Another scream pierced the air in the cabin, as Gardner's hands wrapped around Alex's waist, pulling her to him.

Alex had no strength left to struggle. Gardner didn't seem to mind the blood seeping from her wounds, but Alex felt each one like a fire. She cried out again, begging, pleading with Gardner to stop, but the sinister smile on his face as he ripped her blouse off told her he wouldn't. She felt his hands run down her chest, touching her, caressing her as only Walker was supposed to. Her stomach churned, she felt sick, and began to breath faster, hoping to lose consciousness before he went even further.

Sydney seemed to be frozen, her eyes riveted to what was happening. Gage had hoped she would close her eyes against the cruelty before them, but when he chanced to look at her, he saw something else. She looked scared, like a small girl frightened of a storm. He wanted to protect her though she always claimed she didn't need protecting, always trying to be the strong one.

Walker struggled against the chair, not caring at all at this point. Gardner was touching his wife, putting his hands on something that was not his to touch. Gardner's men were too busy watching with glee the scene before them to pay him much attention and he knew that he would only have a small window of opportunity to get to her. Now his mind was working on how to get his gun, or any gun for that matter.

Alex screamed as Gardner pressed himself against her, sending another wave of nausea, along with the added weight onto her wounds. She felt like they were bursting open further and she wanted to die. She begged God at that moment to take her life, as she felt Gardner's hands start to remove her shorts. She didn't want to live with that image, she didn't want Walker to see it, she didn't want to feel it. Alex closed her eyes. She didn't know what was about to unfold.

Sydney stared at Gardner, her eyes misting over as tears began to fall. Each cry from Alex made her flinch, each second seeming to creep by. She was lost in another time. Sydney cringed, the little girl inside her recalling all that had happened. She had been told she was a big girl, that she was a woman, and that she should show just how much she cared, but she had been only nine.

Everything happened so fast. Gardner ripped Alex's shorts completely off exposing her to all in the room, and stood to remove his pants. Walker's rage had given him some unknown strength as he rushed into the man holding the gun to him, and the shot rang out, sending Stephen Gardner into a dead heap onto the floor. Gage and Walker quickly knocked out the other two men, but it was the scene that awaited them once that was over.

Alex was curled into a ball on the couch, sobs choking off any words she could say, and three feet away Sydney sat on the floor, the gun still in her hand, her own tears cascading down her face. Walker went to Alex, and pulled her into his arms, walking towards the car outside.

Gage went to Sydney, pulling her up to stand, and slowly pulling the gun free from her grasp. He half expected her to shrug him off, to tell him to stop coddling her, but she didn't. She clung to his shirt, pulling him closer, and buried her head in his chest. This is when the tears she had been holding back came, and Gage held her standing there, not knowing what had brought them on, but knowing he would hold her till she felt safe again.

Twenty minutes later Sydney stopped crying, though she still had not spoken. Walker had tied up Gardner's men, and put Alex into Gage's car. Gage pulled Sydney's chin up to meet his gaze, and what he saw in those eyes made his heart melt. There inside those eyes told another story, of someone who put on a brave front, but who really was still a scared little girl inside that needed to be held. Scooping her up in his arms he toted her to the door, and out of the cabin. Together they would all work on getting over what had happened. Together they would right all the wrongs that had occurred here today. Sure it would take time, but it was time Walker and Gage would devote to the two women who meant the world to them.

A/N: Haven't decided if I am going to end it here, or write one more chapter. You shall find out next Thursday. 


End file.
